I've got you brother
by Dream's steam
Summary: Song fic : Brother de Kodaline. Sam et Dean se sont disputés après une chasse, et quand Sam ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, Dean allume la radio, et une chanson comble le silence, chaque mot chanté résonnant dans leur coeur bien plus qu'ils ne s'y attendaient.


Salut ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas abandonné l'affaire Owens, je fais juste une ptite pause forcée, parce que il FALLAIT que j'écrive sur cette chanson. Elle est très importante pour moi car elle décrit parfaitement mes sentiments pour mon petit frère. Je pourrai parler de lui pendant des heures mais bon vous êtes pas là pour ça, alors bonne lecture !

PS : **Je tiens à vous prévenir, je n'avais jamais écrit de song fic avant ça donc soyez indulgents !**

* * *

 **Musique : Brother de Kodaline**

* * *

 **I've got you brother**

Seul le ronronnement de l'impala brisait le silence tendu qui régnait.

Les frères Winchesters venaient de se disputer violemment, Dean avait même frappé Sam d'un coup de poing. Un bleu commençait à se former sur la joue droite du plus jeune. Sam avait voulu sauver une vampire qu'ils chassaient, mais l'aîné avait refusé et l'avait tuée avant même qu'elle ait le temps de négocier pour sa vie.

Sam s'était mis à crier sur son frère. Son frère n'avait pas répondu, gardant un silence terrifiant. Le plus jeune espérait une réaction, cependant. Alors il avait continué à crier, provoquant son frère, cherchant à trouver les mots qui toucheraient un point sensible. Et finalement, il avait trouvé.

« Je savais que tu t'en foutais de moi ! Je suis qu'un gamin pour toi hein c'est ça ? Tu fais attention à moi que parce que papa te l'as demandé ! »

Sam retint un grognement alors il touchait prudemment le bleu se formant sur sa joue. Pas sûr qu'il soit si heureux que ça d'avoir trouvé.

Dean n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il l'avait juste frappé, et il était resté planté devant Sam, le fixant quelques secondes avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de se diriger vers l'impala.

Ça faisait quelques heures que le silence durait, désormais. Seule la lune éclairait la route sombre sur laquelle l'impala filait.

Sam ne tint plus. Il n'avait même pas pensé ce qu'il avait dit, il devait s'excuser, et il ne supportait plus ce silence électrique.

« Dean je- »

L'aîné pinça les lèvres, le regard dur, toujours fixé sur la route, et alluma la radio, montant le son.

Une chanson commença à combler le silence.

Sam se tourna vers la fenêtre, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de son grand frère.

 _When we were young_  
 _We were the ones_  
 _The kings and queens_  
 _Oh yeah we ruled the world_  
 _We smoked cigarettes_  
 _Man no regrets_  
 _Wish I could relive_  
 _Every single word_

Sam se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de quand ils étaient petits. Livrés à eux-même la plupart du temps, avec comme seul ami l'autre, ils pouvaient faire pratiquement tous ce qu'ils voulaient.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Mais Dean finissait toujours par faire la maman et lui dire d'aller se coucher dès son premier bâillement.

 _We've taken different paths and traveled different roads_  
 _I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old_  
 _And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you_

La respiration de Sam se bloqua. De quoi parlait cette chanson au juste ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère.

 _If I was dying on my knees_  
 _You would be the one to rescue me_

De violents flashbacks l'assaillirent. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son cœur se serra. Dean.

 _And if you were drowned at sea_  
 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où Dean avait disparu sous la surface du lac durant d'agonisantes secondes.

 _I've got you brother_  
 _I've got you brother_  
 _I've got you brother_  
 _I've got you brother_

Un flot de larmes ruisselait librement sur ses joue. Dean. Dean. Comment avait-il put lui dire de telles choses ils y a quelques heures ? Quel connard il faisait.

 _Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink_  
 _Beneath the skin of our tattoos_

Sam s'efforçait de pleurer silencieusement. Quelle fille il faisait, pleurer à cause d'une chanson. C'était même pas du rock, pourquoi Dean ne changeait pas ?

Son tatouage le picota un peu. Il se souvenait du jour où leur père les avait emmené se faire tatouer le tatouage anti-possession. Dean lui avait tenu la main tout le long, lui parlant de choses débiles juste pour le distraire.

 _Though we don't share the same blood_  
 _You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth_

Le sang de démon. Dean ne l'avais jamais rejeté, même s'il possédait du sang de démon dans les veines, même quand il lui avait menti, même quand il avait découvert son addiction, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Ils le savaient. Leur seule vérité était qu'ils s'aimaient. Malgré tout, envers et contre tout, ils s'aimaient. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette vérité restera inchangée. Ils s'aiment.

 _We're living different lives, heaven only knows_  
 _If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes_  
 _5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same_

Sam ne voyait plus rien, sa vision troublée par les larmes. Des centaines de souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, chacun prouvant à quel point lui et son frère avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Soudainement, l'impala s'arrêta.

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers Dean, surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

 _If I was dying on my knees_  
 _You would be the one to rescue me_  
 _And if you were drowned at sea_  
 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

Dean avait des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, ses yeux fixés sur un point droit devant lui, certainement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait les mains serrées sur le volant, si serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches.

Sam pouvait voir que la respiration du plus vieux n'était pas meilleure que la sienne, rendue difficile et irrégulière par les sanglots durement contenus.

 _I've got you brother_

« Dean ? » Appela-t-il difficilement, la gorge serrée par le flot d'émotions.

 _I've got you brother_

« Sam. » Vint la réponse, étranglée.

Dean ne le regardait toujours pas, cependant.

 _And if we hit on troubled water_  
 _I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe_  
 _And we'll be carrying each other_  
 _Until we say goodbye on our dying day_

« Dean, regarde moi. »

Dean détourna la tête, étouffant difficilement un sanglot.

 _Because I've got you brother_

Sam agrippa son frère et l'attira dans une étreinte fraternelle.

 _I've got you brother_

Dean cessa de retenir ses sanglots, s'accrochant à Sam comme si sa vie en dépendait, et au fond, peut être que c'était vrai.

 _I've got you brother_

Sam resserra son étreinte autour de son frère, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et trempant son t-shirt de larmes, comme le centre de son propre t-shirt se mouillait de celles de son aîné.

 _I've got you brother_

« On a le droit de pleurer de temps en temps Dean, c'est ok Dean, c'est ok. » Dit-il autant pour rassurer le plus vieux que lui-même.

 _If I was dying on my knees_  
 _You would be the one to rescue me_  
 _And if you were drowned at sea_  
 _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

« Sam je... » Le plus jeune le coupa.

« Je sais que tu l'as tuée pour me protéger. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, ils pleuraient toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient retenues durant bien trop longtemps. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide musique.

« Sam ? » Demanda la voix du plus vieux, rendue rauque par les larmes.

« Oui Dean ? » Répondit-il, constatant que la sienne n'était pas mieux.

« Tu crois que celui qui a écrit cette chanson a lu les livres de Chuck ? »

Ils rirent un peu à travers leurs larmes.

« Je pense bien oui. » Murmura Sam.

 _I've got you brother_

« Bitch »

 _I've got you brother_

« Jerk »

* * *

 **Une review ?**

Vous me feriez vraiment plaisir ! :D

Une musique vidéo m'a donné le coup de pouce final pour écrire cette song fic : "Sam and dean : Brother" de jυѕтcαllмeмιcнelle ^^ (sur youtube)


End file.
